Hetalia Dolls?
by Fan-of-Angel-Feathers
Summary: I thought I was ordering Hetalia Barbie dolls, but what i got where life size Hetalia characters America and Canada! Now I have two guys liveing with me and we're alone all summer. based off LolliDictators user guide and manuals. please R&R! and be nice!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hetalia Dolls?**_

**Yet another story that popped into my head involving me and the Hetalia guys, what a shocker. If you haven't figured out already, I _love_ Hetalia! More pacifically Alfred (America), Mathew (Canada), Arthur (England), the Nordics, the British Brothers, and Estonia.**

I looked at my computer screen, trying to type on one of my oh so many unfinished fanfiction, but I couldn't think of what to type. "Ugh, why is this becoming so hard, I used to be good at writing stories." I said aloud. It was the beginning of summer and my dad was away on a business trip all summer so I had the house, the car, and everything to myself. I decided it give up on my story for now and watch some T.V. Nothing was on, that I liked, so I thought I'd put in a movie. I would have watched Hetalia season 1 & 2 but if I watch it to much I'll get tired of it. I decided to watch "Dark Floors", why would I _not_ watch a movie about with favorite Finnish band as the monsters. I giggled through the previews as I thought how different Lordi was from Finland in Hetalia.

I sat silently through the movie for a wile until I heard the sound of a pop up on my laptop. I looked the computers screen right as Amen started to attack.

I started to delete the pop up until I saw that it was Hetalia ad. The ad said "2 for 1 Hetalia dolls". 'Dolls, like barbie dolls or plushies?' I thought. They looked like barbies, _Hetalia _barbies. I collected, and had over 50, barbies so I liked this ad. I filled out my information then it said to pick my doll. They only a few Hetalia characters, only Russia, South Korea, Prussia, England, China, Italy, Switzerland, USA, France, Spain, and Sweden (who was coming soon). I looked through them and picked out America and was just about to click on England, but I felt like I had missed someone. I looked over the list again and found that I had missed someone, Canada, I felt a little guilty that I had skipped over poor Canada. Canada and America where two of my most favorite characters, because America is childishly cute and Canada is so adorably shy. I clicked on Canada completing my order. Another thing popped up about express order and I'll get them by tomorrow for $5.00 more. That would equal $500.00 though.

I checked my Beatles yellow submarine wallet and found $505.00. 'That's enough.' I thought proudly clicking yes. By the time I was done the movie had ended, so I tried to watch Mirrors, until the girls jaw got tore open in the bath and I had to turn it off again. 'Why can I never make it past that part!' Boy, did I hate that movie.

**-next day-**

I was searching all through the house trying to find a good movie to watch, _again_, until finally deciding on watching "Ghost Adventures" on my playlist in the living room. I had just pressed play on the "Old Fort Erie" episode when I heard the doorbell ring. "Coming!" I yelled, kind of annoyed because I couldn't watch the first part of the show.

When I got to the door a man, that looked a lot like Switzerland, with two big boxes and two smaller boxes. "Delivery for Allie James."

"Um, I'm Allie James. Uh there must be some kind of mix up." I looked at the boxes 'I hope it's a mix up.'

"Hetalia dolls, Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams." He said confirming that it was my order from last night.

"Okay um, could you take it in the living room and I'll sign for it okay?" I tried to pick up one of them but I couldn't.

"Sure." It looked like it was heavy for him as well, but he got all four boxes in the living room.

"Thank you, here you go." I handed him the singed paper.

"One more thing, I need the $500.00 for the your purchase and here are the manuals" He handed me the manuals and held out a hand for the money. 'Is Switzerland delivering my mail now?' I thought.

"The money's in my room I'll get it." I said walking to my room. I got my wallet and handed him the money. It was kind of insulting because as soon as he got the money he just started counting the ones, fives, tens, and twenty's. "You _are_ Switzerland, aren't you?" I blurted out. He simply stopped counting and gave me a blank look then went back to counting. After he finished counting he left, it was only me and the boxes.

I decided on opening the box that said "MATTHEW WILLIAMS: ACCESSORIES", well, tried was a better word. I tried to open it. I grabbed my switch blade pocket knife and, vary carefully, cut the tape on the box. In the box was, I couldn't believe it, Kumajiro! I picked up the bear and looked at it. It looked like it was asleep. "Wait a minute. If a life sized Kumajiro is in this box what's in that?" I asked myself looking at the box labeled "MATTHEW WILLIAMS". I carefully cut the tape on the box and hesitantly opened the box. I gasped and stopped breathing all together at what I saw and stared at it for what felt like forever. It was **_Canada_**! Actual life sized Canada/Mathew Williams from Hetalia in his world war two uniform! He looked like he was asleep just like his bear. I looked at the manuals and opened Canada's. I skimmed down to the part that said "Removal of your MATTHEW WILLIAMS from Packaging". It said, to wake him up I could:

A: play the Canadian anthem. Which I do not know.

B: speak french. Which I also don't know.

C: play music like Miley Cyrus, which he'll be grumpy at, Justin Bieber, which will make him apologize a lot, or Lady Gaga, which make him insist they aren't dating. Hay, I like Miley Cyrus!

D: turn on a hockey game so loud you can hear it down the street. Well, my neighbors/dads friends will call my dad and he'll get onto me on the phone and ask "Since when did you start liking hockey?"

and E: Start KUMAJIRO unit. How do I do that?

I decided to play Justin Bieber "Never say never" since that was the only song that was remotely good, but I stopped the YouTube video before he could sing. I thought I would open America and see how to wake him up then wake Canada then America.

I opened up Americas manual and it said to wake him up I could:

A: play the American national anthem then he'll sing horribly out-of-tune until it ends. I don't think my ears can take it.

B: speak in a British accent which he'll respond positively to. Well my neighborhood kids think I'm British.

C: speak in a Russian accent which he'll respond a little coldly to at first. What's a Russian accent like?

And D: turn on his Tony unit. WTF what if I don't _want_ it on. "Tony's annoying." I said aloud after reading the last way.

I cut the tape on Americas tape and stared at the life sized America in his world war two uniform for a wile, until I went back to my computer to play "Never say never". A little wile into the song Canada woke up and started saying sorry over and over again. I started giggling because 'He is just so~ cute!'. I paused the song and said. "Hay, I'm Allie."

He looked a little surprised and said. "you-you can see me?"

I nodded and patted the seat beside me on the brown leather couch. "Ya, you wanna sit?" he sat down shyly. 'Now to wake America.' I decided to go with the British accent. "Um," Was all I could say until my puppy Alice got out of my room and came runny towards me and Matthew and jumped on the couch and started jumping all over us and scratching us. "No, Alice! Get down! Get back in the room!"

Apparently I sound British when I yell at Alice because Alfred started moving in his box and said "Yo, iggy!" He stood up in his box and looked around and found that England was not there. Alice then jumped off the couch over to Alfred and barked at him. "What's with the rat dog?" he said pointing at my puppy. I couldn't help but laugh, because that's what my friend and me call her when we're mad at her.

I remembered that I still haven't waked Kumajiro up. I looked through Canada's manual again and I couldn't find anything about waking Kumajiro up but there was a number to call if I had questions. I called the number and costumer service told me that there is a button to turn Kumajiro on its neck. Just like costumer service said there was a button on the back of Kumajiros neck. I pressed the button and Kumajiro looked up at me and said with a that cute high voice. "Who are you?"

I smiled "I'm Allie James." I said picking up the little bear and hugged it. Kumajiro was so fluffy and soft that I couldn't put it down.

"Kumajiro!" Canada got off the couch and walked over to the bear in my arms.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked Canada.

I handed him Kumajiro and he said. "I'm Matthew, your owner."

"Yo, bro and uh, who are you?" Alfred asked looking like he wad going to die of hunger.

"I'm Allie, hold on and we'll go to McDonald's okay." he was overjoyed at the sound of McDonald's. I opened his accessories box and pulled out his McDonald's gift card and got my car keys, wallet, and cell phone.

At McDonald's Alfred ordered _twenty bigmacs, with all large fries, ten double wapers, five large Mcflerys, and fifty cheeseburgers_! 'Who orders that much food? Who can eat that much food?' I thought as Alfred ordered all of that and luckily remembered to include my fish sandwich. Me and the cashier both gaped at how much he ordered. Thank god, and the company, that he has an unlimited gift card to pay for his eating habits. Me and Matthew sat at a nearby table waiting for Alfred and are drinks. "Does he always order that much?" I asked Matthew.

"He usually orders more." Matthew answered. I was shocked, to say the least, I know America had a big appetite but this was inhuman, well he was inhuman.

After we got home from McDonald's Alfred had already eaten over half of his meal and I had asked Matthew to protect my fish sandwich from Alfreds mouth until I can eat it. Matthew asked if he could go make some food for himself and of course I said "go ahead." After he saw that I had almost no food he insisted that we go to the store to get stuff.

At Walmart, Matthew had a pretty large list of stuff to get. After we where through, it had turned into night and half of my credit card was gone, and that was all my money for the month. 'well, this might last half the summer.' I thought hopefully.

"Okay, now we gotta think about sleeping arrangements." I said after they where all cleaned up. Bathing them, or Alfred, was hared then expected. I kept have to tell him that _yes_ he can take a bubble bath, but _no_ I will not take a bath with him! Matthew was okay, he got in and got out. Of course when they got out of the bath I had to hide in my room because wet hot guys in nothing but a towel we not good for a teenage girl.

"Well, we don't mined sharing a bed." Canada said. He wore one of my dads shirts that was hanging off his shoulder, but my shirts where to little and girly, and a pair of my dads shorts, which where also to big.

"Ya, slumber party! We'll all sleep together!" Alfred, who insisted on wearing nothing but his Iron Man boxers and one of my dads t-shirts, exclaimed happily.

Since I had a perverted mined and Matthew was raised by France we both took the last part the wrong way. I blushed wile Matthew just shook his head and said "Al, do you realize what you just said?" Alfred just gave a confused stair showing us that he, like usual, didn't know what he was saying.

After a wile they ended up sleeping in my dads bed. "Looks like we need to go bed shopping tomorrow." I said plopping down onto my bed until relaxingly and going to sleep.

**WOW … that was the longest chapter I've ever written, seriously it is. Okay I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as … I start on it, he he he *sweat drop*. Well, better get cracking see ya! Oh, and this is based off LolliDictators user guide and manuals. So be nice with the reviews or else I will have Matthew blackmail you and Alfred beat you up ^^.**


	2. MESSAGE FOR READERS!

**MESSAGE FOR READERS!**

**I've decided to focus on one story at a time. Instead of working on all at once.**

**So I put a poll on my Facebook page "MadHatterGrl"**

**You can choose between stories I've started, **

**or new ones that I just haven't finished.**

**Here are some of my new ones:**

**The Danish Mermaid: _The Little Mermaid and Hetalia: Axis Powers, what if Ariel new Denmark? What if she saved him instead of the prince? Rated T and Ariel x Denmark._**

**I'm Not Mad****: ****_Alice: Madness Returns and Hetalia: Axis Powers, England has been sent to Dr. Bumby by his boss. There he meets a young woman named Alice. Somehow, England was able to follow Alice into Wonderland! How is this Possible? Human names, rated M for safety, and Arthur x Alice._**

**Monster****: ****_Hetalia: Axis Powers, A young girl named Luna Nightingale gos to a Halloween party where she meets a hansom masked man in a vampire costume, but is it really a costume? Because when she woke up she found a loss of memory and some strange bite marks on her neck. Will she find her memory? Or will she find the masked man who she can't get out of her head? Romania x OC and rated M._**

**I HATE HIGH SCHOOL****:****_ Hetalia: Axis Powers, Based off "Biscuits and Macaroni" by FranceInMyPants,"Easy A", and "Mean Girls". high school is a bitch for Victoria, especially since the student council then the entire school is out to get her! How will she survive? Will she be able to save her high school experience? Will she even LIVE through high school! ? Seychelles x Prussia and rated M for, well if you've seen the movies and read the fanfiction … you'd know why._**

**Kasakura's Little Adventurer****:****_ Alice in the Country of Hearts, based off "The Heart Princess" by 0.0 LUNAr eclipse 0.0Julius's little sister Kasakura is out to catch a nymph, more pacifically a Spring nymph. With the Fall nymph that she caught in the Hatter territory on her side will she find the Spring nymph and have Alice fall in love with her big brother and have her stay in Wonderland? Or will Alice go home after all? Or will one of the other Wonderlanders find the nymph before Kasakura? Alice x ? and rated T._**

**Truth or Dare****:****_ Hetalia: Axis Powers, Janice is finally legal to drink and she decides to play truth or dare with some guys we like. (Norway, Romania, Denmark, Hong Kong, Japan, and England) Readers pick dares and truths, rated M._**

**Friends With the Enemy's Niece****:****_ Shugo Chara, Alexandra is new in Japan. With purple hair, one green eye, one red eye, and her parents dead she's left with no one except her uncle Nikaido, her Chara Singer, and her new friend Amu. Until she meets a Norwegian man named Lukas. What will become of Alexandra and Lukas? And Easter is planning something, but what? Norway x Alexandra, rated T._**

**Scotland's Memories****:****_ Hetalia: Axis Powers, wile England is sick, Scotland reminiscences over his __past with his siblings, his best friend France, and his beloved baby brother. Starting with Rome capturing England and taking him away __from__ Scotland. England x Scotland, rated T, based somewhat off historical fact._**

**That's all I got.**

**Still go to my Facebook page "MadHatterGrl" and vote.**

**Please. **

**And if you have any ideas or request feel free to tell me, here or Facebook ^^**

**~MadHatterGrl**

**(I used a really cool font for the signature called AR BERKLEY, sorry if you can't see it XP)**


End file.
